


Wrong table

by farewelltomiddleearth



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, Blushing, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Wrong table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewelltomiddleearth/pseuds/farewelltomiddleearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo goes on a blind date, but sits down to a wrong table.</p>
<p>"Bilbo thought that saying that his eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow – sufficient, but not accurate to capture the burning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong table

"Ready to go," Bilbo thought as he looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He was wearing his favourite white shirt with a dark blue tie and on top of it a black suit. He looked at his watch. 8.30PM. He still had half an hour left to arrive to the restaurant. He was going on a blind date that a friend set him up. He was nervous, he hasn't been on a proper date for a long time. He locked the door and called himself a cab.

In no time he arrived to the 'Clos Maggiore' restaurant, that was known for being a very romantic restaurant. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. He let himself soak in the ambient music for a few moments, wondering what the words were and drinking in the fragranced air. He got nervous with each step he took. At last he thought to himself : "Get yourself together Bilbo, it's now or never. Now which table is mine? 23?"

His heart started pounding, when he saw a man with long raven locks made into a bun, already sitting there. He got to the table and nervously greeted : "Um, hi I'm Bilbo." The stranger looked up from his phone and looked at Bilbo with his beautiful blue eyes. Bilbo thought that saying that his eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow – sufficient, but not accurate to capture the burning. He stood up and shook Bilbo's hand. "Thorin." Bilbo could feel the heat growing in his cheeks, but when he saw Thorin's cheeks turning a deep shade of pink, he calmed down a little. "This is going to be a very interesting night," he thought. At first he found it impossible to talk with Thorin in the way he had expected to talk to the person he was going on a date with. He was a little shy and the conversation was a bit awkward, but then they realized that they had quite a few things in common. They were both unmarried, without kids, but they both had nephews. The conversation just grew from there and it was like they knew eachother since they were 5. After some time came the waitress too with what looked like a mini touch screen computer, ready to take their orders. As they spoke she deftly tapped the screen to transmit the order straight to the kitchen, then she looked at them with the enthusiasm of someone new to the job and asked if she could get them any drinks. Thorin was looking through the wine menu and said : "A bottle of red wine, please. If Bilbo agrees of course." "Seems fine to me." Thorin's eyes met Bilbo's for a second. He almost melted, there was something about Thorin that made him very attracted to him. 

After dinner they decided that it's time to go and went outside. Bilbo wanted to call himself a cab, but Thorin stopped him. "I'm driving you home. There is no need for a cab," he smiled a little at Bilbo. He opened the passenger's door and gestured Bilbo to get in. After that he got in the car and Bibo quietly thanked him. He smirked, fixed his mirror and started driving. The ride to Bilbo's house was quiet, they only spoke for directions.

Thorin parked his car in Bilbo's driveway and while getting out of the car he said : "Thank you for the ride, good night and…", but he was cut off by Thorin. "You won't get rid off me so quick Bilbo," he laughed, "I'm gonna walk you to the door like a real gentleman." Bilbo chuckled at that and waited for Thorin to get out of the car. They walked to the door together and before opening the door Bilbo turned to face Thorin. "You know, I'm glad that you sat to the wrong table today. I was waiting for my date far too long and I was just about to go, but then you showed up." In that moment Bilbo just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Although he was embarassed, he laughed and said : "I knew somethig was wrong, when I mentioned you my friend and you didn't know who I'm talking about." He quickly looked down, but Thorin lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes : "Nothing to worry about. Here's my number. Call me, when you have time so we can go on a second date." He slipped the note into the pocket of Bilbo's jacket and hugged his waist. He pulled him closer and Bilbo wrapped his arms around his neck. Their lips were just inches away and Bilbo could smell Thorin's fresh cologne that just intoxicated him. Thorin's lips met Bilbo's, at first pressing gently, like he was afraid to hurt him, but as soon as Bilbo started kissing back he kissed him with much more passion. When they pulled away, Thorin's arms were still around Bilbo's waist. "Good night Bilbo," he smiled at him once more and started walking towards the car. "Night Thorin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!:)


End file.
